


Gift of the Magi

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Giving, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Real Events, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tiny Steve Big Sweater, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, bucky's striped socks, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: One Christmas Eve, Bucky sells his hair for buy a gold chain for Steve's father's old compass, knowing that he's found the perfect gift.Later that night Steve is shocked at Bucky's new short hair and presents him with his gift, a beautiful gold and jewel comb, useless now that his hair is so short.Bucky then gives Steve the chain he bought for him, to which Steve says he sold the compass to get the money to buy the ornamental comb.Although Steve and Bucky are now left with gifts that neither one can use, they realize how far they are willing to go to show their love for each other, and how priceless their love really is.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: my artworks [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295915
Kudos: 18





	Gift of the Magi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sablier_bloque](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sablier_bloque/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Sab's conversation about her and l'husband getting eatch other the same thing for Christmas:  
> 


End file.
